


Take On Me, Take Me On

by deandratb



Series: Three-Sentence AUs [4]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Three sentence prompt fic; teased hair and feigned nonchalance.





	Take On Me, Take Me On

**Author's Note:**

> For [ellie5192](http://ellie5192.tumblr.com/). Prompt: **1980s AU**
> 
> Somehow an '80s request morphed into a high school dance and I'm bizarrely attached to this concept even though I think I'm the only one that loves it. :)

“So…do you maybe…wanna…dance?” Lucien, looking rough-and-ready as always in his white tee and acid wash jeans, drew the question out like it was the hardest thing he’d ever had to ask.

Jean spent two hours on her ripped tights and layered necklaces and teased hair–enlisting Alice’s help with the hairspray until they were both coughing from the fumes–to come to the auditorium and stand against the wall, praying he would ask…but he didn’t need to know that.

“Sure,” she told him with a shrug and a smile. “Why not?”

**Author's Note:**

> [give me a pairing + an AU setting and I will write you a three-sentence fic](http://actuallylorelaigilmore.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
